Sapphire Twin (Hitachiin twin love story)
by Angelic Variapphire
Summary: A twin from British come to Ouran High School, a secret review. Engage, love and smile. The twin secret is that they're girl but dress and act like boys bc they want to. Twin x Twin love fanfiction
1. Characters Info

**_Name: Kei and Kai Sapphire_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_DOB: March 9_**

**_Blood type: AB_**

**_Gender: Females_**

**_Height: 5'3_**

**_National: Half Japanese Half British_**

**_Family: Elizabeth Sapphire [Mother]_**  
**_ Sebastian Sapphire [Father]_**  
**_ Amanda Sapphire [Younger sister]-5 years old_**

**_Looks: Both have raven, short to neck hair, red ruby eyes, they have the eyes like their father. And have clear, pale skin like their mother._**

**_Bio: They have been study abroad in British when they were 8, and have finish the study at the age of 17. Now they return to Japan because their parent call them, their studies in British reach to Ouran High School, their parent accept the invitation for the twin to go to Ouran. The twin were famous by the name Genius S2, the name was given for them because of their knowledge, skills, talents and looks. Approved by the Ouran Academy, they will study there and meet new a twin name Hitachiin Twin, who in a club name Host Club. Genius S2 been force to join because of their looks, what will happen if there will be an engagement between Sapphire and Hitachiin. No one know Sapphire twin are girls except their parent, the engagement will keep at a secret until the girls show that the boys are good enough for them._**


	2. Chapter 1

? POV~

"Okay you two why don't you go look around while me and your father doing the paperworks?" the woman ask her children or should I say Twin  
"Alright, call us when you done then" the Twin said hiding their faces in their hoods and walk to the door "Alright, have fun" the woman replied and turn to the paperworks.

Narrator POV~

"What should we do now?" the younger one said looking at the older one "I don't know, you want to go some place quiet?" the older one said and hold on to the younger one hand "Sure" the younger one nodded.  
The Twin walk while looking at the school and bump into someone, they both fall down on their butt and started to stood up "Sorry, are you two okay?" they look at the person they just bump into "Yeah, we're good" they said to the person "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you" when the twin about to say their name "Hey! Haruhi what are you doing?" Haruhi turn to look behind and saw two guys who look exactly the same with ginger hair color "Oh I just bump in these two here" she said to the guys "Oh, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is Kaoru Hitachiin. We're the Hitachiin twin" they said while smiling at the twin who standing in front of them, the older one said "I'm Kei-" and the younger one continue "and I'm Kai" "We are the Scarlet Aoi Twin, nice to meet you" they said in unison and bow, the Hitachiin twin smiles turn into smirks "Cool!" They said "Wow you too are twin too? That's great" Haruhi said, suddenly Kei phone vibrate "Yo, are you done?" "Yes, we will meet you at the gate alright?" "Yeah, sure I'll see you there" Kei turn off the phone and turn to Haruhi and Hitachiin twin "We should be going now, I'll see you guys later'' and they walks away.

Kei POV~

We are at our mansion having dinner with our family, our mother were talking about how her jobs going and our dad keep on making jokes, my family sometime like this when there is something good going on. After dinner me and Kai go to our room and laying on our bed with our laptop  
"Hitachiin twin huh, this is gonna be fun" me and Kai said while looking at our laptop screen, we were doing research on the Hitachiin twin since they are very interesting.  
"Are you ready for tomorrow, sis?" Kai asked me and turn off the laptop  
"Of course I'm always ready sis" no one know we both are girl except our mom, even our genders on the internet are all said "Male", so that's mean no one else will know about it even if they are smart, we are smarter than them.  
We both lay next to each other, holding each other hand as I kiss her forehead "Good night, I love you" I said to her, she smile and replied "You too". We fall into our dream and let our adventures begin.

Morning~~~~

"Young Master Kei, Young Master Kai it's time to wake up" I heard our maid calling us as I slowly open my open to see the bright light of the morning sun shine in our bedroom, I sit up and check on Kai to see she still asleep, let me tell you this no one in this house dare to wake up Kai except me because Kai might get angry and angry Kai is a no no. I kiss her on her cheek and her eyes open up to see me next to her, she sits up and rubbing her eyes, I hold her hand and pull her out of bed. The maid have already prepared our uniform on the bed, we take a shower, brush our teeth, comb our hair and go change into our uniform. We put on our stuff and started to put on the pant, the belt and the shirt, we button out shirt and let 2 loose buttons on the top, put on the tie and let it loose a bit cause we don't like out tie to be too tight, let just say 'We Hate It'. We were started to put on the blazer with hoods on hiding out faces (blazers were special design with hoodies) and the door open review our little sister Amanda, she has tears in her eyes and run to us I think she has a nightmare, Kai and me wipe her tears and smile at her, she then wipe away all the tears and hug us.

After a few minutes dressing up, we have our breakfast and then get in our limo. The limo drive us to the front of the gate, I can see many students walking and talking, me and Kai stepping out of the limo at the same time and cause many students to look at us, we started to walk in and hear many comments like "Wow are they the new Twin? " "Do you think they gonna join The Host club?" 'Host club?' I though and continue walking to our class. The bell ring and the students walk to their class. We stopped at Class 1-A door and take a deep breath "Okay class today we have two new students, come in and introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said in an annoying voice, our lips twitched as we walking in with our bags over our shoulders, hand in our pockets. We stopped and introduce ourself "The names are Kei-" and Kai continue "and Kai Sapphire" many students eyes wide open and their jaws were drop "We are the Genius S2" both me and Kai said in unison cause the teacher to jump back and looking at us, we turn our heads looking at him and smirk.

"KYAHHHHNNN!SO COOL!" All the girls in the room scream out loud and I think the whole school can hear it 'Hm fan girls, cool' I though to myself, I recognize Haruhi and the twin were sitting at the back "A-alright you two can take t-the sit in front of Kaoru and Hikaru at the b-back" so the teacher know how scary we are. We walk to our desk and take a sit, our elbows on the tables, chins resting in our palm, our left leg were over our right legs, the students were looking at us in amazed you know why? Because our movement are the same, same time same position everywhere make it look like there is only one person. The teacher teaching was so boring make us alway fall asleep, and finally the damn bell ring. We walking in the hallway and suddenly someone pull me and Kai away "O-oi what do you think you doing?!" I said to them but they didn't answer, and we end up in front of a door with a board name Music Room 3 I don't really want to look at the person behind us so I with Kai open the door and roses flying out appear 5 guys standing, I recognize Haruhi there too.

"Why do you take us here Hikaru, Kaoru?" Me and said in unison without looking at the twin behind us with a smirk on their faces "Well you both got us, hey Boss check put these two" they said and push us in the room, then walked to the guy with glasses.

"Hm what about them?" the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes said looking at me and turn to Kai "They say they are the Twin of Sapphire, Genius S2" again their jaws drop "Tch" we are twin so say unison is our thing, me and Kai turn around and about to walk away but we saw two girls about to fall so we ran to help them but we fall too and end up getting wet by the bottles of water they were holding "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" "Are you two okay?! I'm so sorry" they said and sitting in front of us "No it's fine" me and Kai said in unison, we stoop up holding out our hands to help the girls stand up. We pull our hoods back review our raven hair and ruby eyes cause the girls to blush red like an apple "A-alright" they said and walk away still blushing, we turn around and the guys mumble "Beautiful eyes"the blonde said then the glasses said "Very unique indeed" we look at them with a confuse faces while running our hands though our raven hair and the we remember something "Oh yeah" the guys looked at us wanted to hear what we about to say "Haruhi aren't you a girl?" We said and all the guys were froze "How did you-" I cut them off "Genius S2 remember? Our eyes can see everything-" Kai continue "even if it's tiny or big like your secret-" and we smirked said in unison at the last part "that the club have been keeping all these time".


	3. Chapter 2

Kai POV  
"So you two are the famous Genius S2 twin" the four-eyes said [Lol Kei is laughing so hard in the background because of the nickname] and it's very annoying because we are famous [Kei: a little] [Kyoya: Hm? Us: Nothing *Poker face*]  
"They look so cute! Come here to papa my little Geniuses!" the blond one said and about to hug us from behind but too bad, i use my elbow to hit his face and Kei use his elbow to hit his chest at the same time and i laugh when he goes to the corner "It's better if you don't call us that and we don't like hug from you blond hair whatever your name is" Kei said cause me to laugh more "Nice one, anyway we will take our leave now. Oh yeah hey four-eyes" we turn around to saw him typing something on his laptop, he looks up at us "I know you're searching for more information about us online and stuff but sorry to tell you-" i said cause his eyes to wide open "that you won't find anything else beside our profile that already exist on it" Kei finish my sentences at we started to walk away leaving them at their faces turn dumb [Lol stop laughing Kei you make me laugh too much today].

Kyoya POV  
How did they know i was looking for research about them? Hm very interesting, they also but not very like the Devil twin.

Haruhi POV  
Wow i have to admit they're smart and they even know about Kyoya research. I think we will get along since they don't really Tamaki-senpai.

Sr guys these are all i got oh and i need 2 or 3 Oc at the Sapphire Twin best friends from British:  
Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Look:  
Personality:  
Like:  
Dislike:  
Best friends:  
Bio:

If you want to join plz write the app above. Thx for reading and i promise i will update soon since i don't have much idea for this one but many for the Black Butler fanfiction lol.


	4. Sapphire Twin Bestfriend-Aki

Name: Aki no Rozu  
Nickname: Aki-chan  
Age: 16  
Look: white hair, blue eyes, dresses as a boy in old tattered jeans and hoodies  
Personality: She usually looks bored and uninterested in everything around her though if you were to ask any of her friends they would say she is actually very attentive and always watching the situation. She is a great listener and offers advice if they need it. When first meeting people she doesn't talk much and doesn't really acknowledge them until she deems them okay to talk to.  
Like: being lazy, listening to music, hacking and hiding her personal info., drawing, and riding her bicycle in competitions  
Dislike: liars, animal abusers, and people who don't understand the meaning of personal space (Tamaki)  
Best Friends: Kai and Kei, and the gang from Britain  
Bio: She was raised in an orphanage because her father died in war and her mother in a car crash. She started making You-Tube videos at age twelve and after a year signed a contract with them. She now has enough money to get by for the rest of her life but she likes to keep that information a secret.


End file.
